1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar panels. In particular, this invention relates to solar panels protected with a polymeric covering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyimides are an important class of polymeric materials and are known for their superior performance characteristics. These characteristics include high glass transition temperatures, good mechanical strength, high Young's modulus, good UV durability, and excellent thermal stability. Most polyimides are comprised of relatively rigid molecular structures such as aromatic/cyclic moieties.
As a result of their favorable characteristics, polyimide compositions have become widely used in many industries, including the aerospace industry, the electronics industry and the telecommunications industry. In the electronics industry, polyimide compositions are used in applications such as forming protective and stress buffer coatings for semiconductors, dielectric layers for multilayer integrated circuits and multi-chip modules, high temperature solder masks, bonding layers for multilayer circuits, final passivating coatings on electronic devices, and the like. In addition, polyimide compositions may form dielectric films in electrical and electronic devices such as motors, capacitors, semiconductors, printed circuit boards and other structures. Polyimide compositions may also serve as an interlayer dielectric in both semiconductors and thin film multichip modules. The low dielectric constant, low stress, high modulus, and inherent ductility of polyimide compositions make them well suited for these multiple layer applications. Other uses for polyimide compositions include alignment and/or dielectric layers for displays, and as a structural layer in micromachining applications.
In the aerospace industry, polyimide compositions have been used for optical applications as membrane reflectors. In application, a polyimide composition is secured by a metal (often aluminum, copper, or stainless steel) or composite (often graphite/epoxy or fiberglass) mounting ring that secures the border of the polyimide compositions. Such optical applications may be used in space, where the polyimide compositions and the mounting ring are subject to repeated and drastic heating and cooling cycles in orbit as the structure is exposed to alternating periods of sunlight and shade. Satellites can remain in orbit for extended periods, so the materials used should survive as long as the satellite remains functional.
Polyimide polymers are subject to rapid degradation in a highly oxidizing environment, such as an oxygen plasma or atomic oxygen [AO], as are most hydrocarbon- and halocarbon-based polymers. AO is present in low earth orbit [LEO], so many spacecraft experience this highly oxidizing environment. The interactions between the oxidizing environment and the polymer material can erode and reduce the thickness of the polymer material. To protect from erosion, protective coatings including metals, metal oxides, ceramics, glasses, and other inorganic materials can be applied as surface treatments to polyimides subjected to the oxidizing environment.
While these coatings are effective at minimizing the oxidative degradation of the underlying material, they often experience cracking from thermal and mechanical stresses, mechanical abrasion, and debris impact. After cracking, the protective surface is compromised and the underlying polymeric material can be degraded from additional exposure to the oxidizing environment. Therefore, the availability of polymers which are able to resist AO degradation is very desirable.
Oligomeric silsesquioxanes [OS] can be incorporated into a polyimide matrix to improve the durability of polyimides in these environments. Polyimides with incorporated OS demonstrate excellent resistance to AO degradation prevalent in LEO environments. Polyimides with incorporated OS provide additional benefits as well. Polyhedral OS are referred to by the trademark POSS™, and are a common form of OS.
Solar panels are often used to generate electrical power for an aircraft, airship, spacecraft, or satellite. Many solar panels use a semiconductor, such as silicon, in a photovoltaic (PV) structure to convert light from the sun or from other light sources into electricity. These solar panels are often protected with a glass cover on the face directed towards the sun. The glass cover provides a protective barrier for the PV components. This glass cover protects the PV components from degrading upon exposure to many things, including atmospheric moisture, oxygen, atomic oxygen, sulfur, contaminants, and many other sources of degradation. The PV components can be exposed and degraded during assembly, ground handling, integration, and flight. The glass cover exhibits high optical clarity which allows the transmission of light to the underlying components, where the light is converted to electrical energy. A glass cover can be significantly thicker than a polymeric coating, and greater thickness tends to result in greater weight.
Glass covers are relatively heavy compared to polymeric materials where glass can have densities greater than 2.0 grams per cubic centimeters and often greater than 2.5 grams per cubic centimeter. There are many different types of glass, and the selection process for the type of glass used can involve many considerations. The cost per unit weight of delivering a vehicle, cargo, and payload into service is high. Reducing the cargo weight prior to launching into service can save costs, or allow for additional components to be included with the launch. Glass protective covers for solar panels are rigid and brittle, and they can break or crack from movement during ground handling, assembly, launch, the unfurling of a solar array, contact with debris or micro-meteorites, or from a wide variety of other causes. A glass cover may provide reduced protection once broken or cracked, and may also reduce the amount of light striking the PV components.